


【X战警全员向】Wishing You a Very Merry Christmas（结尾EC|一发完|温馨）

by aoiselina



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Friendship, Holidays, M/M, Team as Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiselina/pseuds/aoiselina
Summary: 变种人学院的圣诞节派对，以及Erik的深夜来访。





	

**Author's Note:**

> EC成分并不多（主要在结尾，老友向）。就是想写篇欢脱节日文博君一笑ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ  
> 与之前的《毕业典礼》一样有私设，比如Wanda和Pietro也在学院读书，人多热闹w
> 
> 首发Lofter@aoiselina

 

一年中的大日子屈指可待，变种人学院内的学生们情绪高涨，上课期间也着迷地盯着窗外大雪纷飞。

 

他们迎来自创办学院以来的第一个白色圣诞节——之所以是第一个，因为往年Storm总会悄悄把惹人厌的寒气流引走而导致十二月气温一直维持在零上，但这回Storm正巧出去做任务，天气预报又显示会有大规模降雪，学生们欢呼一片——他们终于不需要冰人Bobby的协助就能去池塘滑冰了！

虽然大部分人都将回家与家人共度节日，早在十二月初学院上下就透着浓浓的圣诞节气氛。比如缠绕彩灯的松树、挂在主教学楼大门上的槲寄生、沿走廊摆着的一盆盆圣诞红……

当然还有让Warren郁闷了很久的仿伦敦摄政街上天使造型的灯饰（每次路过都会被开玩笑：“看啊，那不是你吗！”）。

 

从十二月中旬就开始下雪，虽然中途有停几天，由于气温在零度以下雪一直没化，层层积雪加上大晴天为学生们增添了多项新的户外娱乐项目。

……比如不怕冷的Bobby和Nightcrawler在雪中游泳比速度。

而Scott和Logan正进行一场滑雪比赛——大宅北边的小山坡已经成为纯白色，那斜度正适合滑雪运动。

 

Jubilee翻了个白眼，认为男生都是不可理喻的愚蠢生物，就连老师辈也跟着胡闹（不过她承认观摩Logan滑雪是新奇的体验，还能听到他滑下时发出的正宗狼嚎）。

她正和Kitty建造一座小小的爱斯基摩人冰屋，里面还有长桌子，空间够容纳两人。她们还想替它安装一盏吊灯。

 

“怪不得今天室外课取消了，分明是他们自己想玩。”Jubilee在冰屋上方插了一根国旗，然后朝Kitty抱怨。

“唉别说了。我早上醒来就希望能在上课前再睡半小时，结果看到课程取消的消息——简直不敢想象自己将愿望浪费在这上面！”

“没课了好无聊好无聊……”Jubilee在对方忍受不了之前一转话锋，“我们去购物吧！我没时间准备圣诞礼物了我好慌。”

“我假设你没忘从这里到公路这段距离没有铲雪车路过——”

“我们可以找Jean！无所不能的Jean一定有办法，让雪融化啊把雪变没啊之类的。”

 

正巧路过的Jean听到女孩的想法后扶额，表示不想理她们。

“要是被无所不知的教授知道你们私自溜出去就惨了。”但作为前辈的Jean还是决定好心提醒一句。

“噢不我不想被脑！”

“……不想被脑+1”

俩女孩面面相觑，打消了这个念头。

 

然而Charles教授远在大宅内授课，顾不上偷窥学生脑中古灵精怪的想法。鉴于今天是假期开始前最后一堂课，他打算谈点轻松的话题，不过课才上到一半就被敲门声打断了——学生们开始窃窃私语。他们都知道接下来会发生什么。

 

“请进。”

Pietro如一阵风似的窜进屋。这个出场方式让同学们介意很久了，但他秉持着「跑自己的路让别人说去吧」的精神。

 

“大家好，我是来派发圣诞节拐杖糖的圣诞老人。”

头戴正红色圣诞帽的Pietro不等众人反应，“刷刷刷——”地将写有对应名字的糖放在学生桌上，所经之处将桌上的白纸吹得到处都是。

就连Charles也收获颇丰，怀里堆积着的白红绿相见的拐杖糖数量可观。当然这些糖果最终会被他用来装饰办公室的书桌。

 

男生方面，Warren收到的最多——那一头绚烂金发和天使翅膀使他成为许多女孩儿心中王子般的人物。Warren向班上的女生们抛去飞吻。

 

至于女生这边——

“Wanda你收到的真多。”Pietro往嘴里塞了颗软糖（从教授抽屉里偷的），瞄了眼姐姐桌前的拐杖糖堆成了小山高——不愧是全校最受欢迎的女神。

每根拐杖糖上都粘着一张留言卡，除了普通的节日祝贺恐怕还有匿名告白。

“不许你偷看卡片！”Wanda鼓着腮帮子恐吓道，然后张开手臂将它们围起。如果再慢一点就会被Pietro抢过去了——她是最了解弟弟的人。

 

“咳，谢谢你Pietro。如果没什么事你可以先走了。”Charles轻咳两声，难办地看了看怀里一堆糖——最后Raven总叮嘱他人到中老年得控制糖份摄取量，免得几年过后高血压高血脂都来了，张口还没几颗好牙。

Pietro向他们挥手，一个潇洒的转身闪得连影都没有。由于他速度快得惊人，派糖的差事总由他包揽——虽然大家并不知道其中有多少糖被他吞入腹中。

 

Charles也没心思继续教书，毕竟学生都难掩好奇心翻看卡片。他大手一挥放他们下课了。

“教授节日快乐！”

“晚上见！”

傍晚他们将在学院里举办一场小型节日派对，当然最令人期待的除了圣诞大餐就是围着圣诞树的交换礼物环节。

 

……

 

大宅一楼的厅堂经过老师们的一番妆点已换了一副模样——少了些学究气息，多了一丝家的味道。大厅里循环播放以正中央一株巨型圣诞树为圆心，底下堆放着包装各异的礼物，琳琅满目叫选择性困难症患者抓狂。

细长的圣诞彩灯攀上楼梯的扶手，时不时变换着色彩和闪光的频率，每隔一段就挂着袜子。从天花板上垂下的不仅有水晶吊灯，还有陆续飘落的六角形雪花儿（Jean的杰作，大家认为应当给她改名叫“魔术女”。）

 

在主色调的选择上大家产生了分歧，以Raven为主的一派认为红绿色太大众，应当换换口味改做金紫色搭配，但Scott等保守派认为经典色才是最好的。他们在Charles耳边喋喋不休，不愿面对麻烦的Charles让他们并用两种风格，所以彩灯不停变换颜色。就连圣诞树上的蝴蝶结与圆形饰物也能变色。

 

当然，对学生而言真正重要的并非装饰物而是香喷喷的晚餐——派对刚开始大家都端着盘子去抢火鸡。

“我真搞不懂你们对于火鸡的热情从哪儿来，尤其是它肚子里的馅料。”Raven嘀咕道，她并不觉得它有多美味，反倒是吃不惯那混有各种调味品的馅。

“因为说起火鸡就想到美好的节日啊~”Charles看向孩子们的眼神中洋溢的喜悦快溢出来了。

 

“这里的菜谱虽比不上霍格沃兹，也是极好的。”Bobby边将姜饼往嘴里塞边竖起大拇指。

“我才不说想看教授穿星星巫师袍。”

“教授还是穿西装更好，比邓布利多帅多了！”

Kitty和Rogue开始就教授的着装问题争执起来——Bobby让她们都别争，教授穿什么都好看（你个教授迷弟！）。

 

吃饱喝足后，令人期待已久的交换礼物环节开始了——游戏规则很简单，由Charles抽取写有学生名字的小纸片，先被叫到名字的人可以先到圣诞树下获取一件自己心仪的礼物，之后被叫到名字的有一次机会夺前面人的礼物——尽管他们只能透过外包装做出选择。

漂亮的包装纸下不一定是同样美好的礼物，外表平凡无奇的盒子里也可能装有宝物。

 

第一位被教授点到名的幸运儿是Hank。

“本年度运气最好的居然是Hank老师！”学生们起哄。

Hank是老师中最憨厚易害羞的——尤其当他还维持着人类形态时。他不可置信地瞪大眼，神情恍惚地看向Charles。对方朝他温和地点头。

 

“快去挑礼物啊——”Logan拍拍他的肩。

Hank不好意思地摸摸头，似乎是不习惯这强烈的存在感。脸皮薄的他选了一份看起来中规中矩的礼物，大小居中。

 

第二位尝甜头的是Raven——这出场顺序让人不禁侧目，求教授暗箱操作的可能性？Charles耸耸肩，这只是个美好的意外。

在节日气氛的渲染下，Raven难得收起扑克脸，嘴角泄出笑意。不同于Hank抓到礼物赶紧走，她围着圣诞树饶了整整一圈，挑选了体积最大的礼物盒。

……笑话，就算别人眼红也不敢从Raven眼皮子底下抢她选中的礼物啊。尤其是学生，他们还想四肢健全地从模拟训练场出来啊！

 

不过抢老师礼物的勇士还是存在的，当然还少不了互抢礼物的老师们——比如偷了Scott礼物的Logan（绝对是故意的——大家强忍笑意看Scott的臭脸）；为Scott打抱不平又从Logan那抢回礼物的Jean……这戏剧性的场面看得Charles直摇头，心里腹诽自己带出来的第一届都是独当一面的大人了还这么淘气，老师架子岌岌可危。

 

Charles自愿做最后一个选礼物的人——不过圣诞树下也只剩那么一份孤零零摆在那儿的礼物了。众人看了不禁唏嘘一阵——他们刚才没发现，居然还有礼物是一捆军绿色棉被，显旧的布料让它看上去明显是用过的！

“棉被？真的？”Raven挑眉，心想这是哪个小鬼的恶作剧，被她揪出来非胖揍一顿不可。

“教授您还是抢别人的礼物吧——当然不是我的。”Wanda轻声提议，紧接着又如护崽似的围住自己精心挑选的礼物。

 

Charles的轮椅停在圣诞树边，他尴尬地抱起那一捆旧棉被，这画风别提多诡异。

他环顾一周，学生们纷纷低头不肯和他四目相对——Charles不是故意想窃听他们脑内的想法，但它们实在太响亮了，在他听来几乎要震塌房顶，挡也挡不住。

「不是我不是我不是我……心疼教授一秒钟但不想和他交换礼物QAQ」这是全体人的心声。

 

Charles叹息一声，决定放过他们。身为为人师又是这里的长者，他实在不忍心夺取孩子的礼物。

“好了，我就要这份。”他说，然后看到众人松口气。“现在我们来拆礼物吧。”

 

大家迟疑几秒，对教授的同情很快被拆礼物的冲动淹没了。他们不约而同的陷入沉静，大厅里一时间只有拆礼物包装的响声。

 

“是电动牙刷！我早就想买啦>w<”爱护牙齿出了名的Nightcrawler捧着礼物上蹿下跳，今晚恐怕会兴奋得难以入眠。

“我的居然是口红……好扫兴。有女生要和我换的吗？”Bobby一脸生无可恋，很快和Kitty手中的充电宝做了交换。

“居然还是YSL星空版，Bobby你真暴殄天物！”

“喂喂问题是我不擦口红啊！”身为单身狗也没有女友可送嘤。

 

Raven拿了一份体积最大的礼物，拆开层层包装（至少六层）最后竟只得到一个巴掌大小的记事本，别提她脸色有多臭了。想必下一年她再也不会按体积挑选。

 

大家拆了礼物后或欣喜或郁闷，混杂着各种情绪，但他们仍齐齐地将关注点放在Charles……手中的礼物上——他正准备打开旧棉被看看里面是否还藏了其他东西。

 

Charles的表情化为诧异，几秒钟后变作惊喜。

“看来我手气不错……里面竟藏着一瓶人头马XO！”他高举圆形玻璃酒瓶，露出胜利的微笑。

全场蓦地爆发出一阵热烈的鼓掌加口哨声，这毫无疑问是整场派对的高潮时刻。

 

“所以究竟是谁这么会玩？”

“我觉得是狼老师。他爱喝酒，也像是有破棉被的人。”Pietro随口开玩笑。

“你最好别让Logan老师听到。”Wanda敲了一记他的脑门。

“Logan套路可没这么多。”Rogue摇头。

 

最后，这瓶人头马和棉被来自谁的手笔的问题仍未得到解答。可以肯定的是Charles的愉悦维持到了下半夜，以至于他将孩子们赶到各自的房间后还在书房内伏案阅读，手边配上一杯加冰块的干邑白兰地。

 

指针指向十一点，距离平安夜也仅剩一小时。

Charles从书籍中抬头，这才睹见窗外没被窗帘遮掩的一角堆着小小的雪人，那双圆碌碌的黑眼睛正盯着他，嘴角是由一截树枝做成的，呈直线状，看上去不太开心。它围着紫红色毛线围巾，还戴了顶同色的帽子。

他嘴角的笑容加深，这雪人怎么越看越像……某人。一定是Wanda或Pietro的杰作。

 

他突然感应到从不远处传来的人气，但却无法探知来人的思想——Charles已猜到这位不请自来的访客身份。

“老朋友，你可以显身了。这里没别的人。”他对着门外喊，睹见门缝间露出的一截紫色披风。

 

Erik顿了几秒，然后略有迟疑地推开门。他正犹豫这是否是正确的探访时机。

“我想你已经等不及要接Wanda和Pietro回家了，不是么？”Charles笑眯眯地说。虽然他来得也太早了——距离日出还有七小时呢。

“我很惊讶一路畅通无阻。”对方挑眉，忽略了旧友的调侃。

“快过节了，大家都该心平气和的。”Charles兴致不减，用下巴点了点对面的沙发软座，“长夜漫漫，你愿意陪我这老人家聊聊吗？我手头正好有一瓶派对上抽来的白兰地，虽然比不上路易十三。”

“Charles，好久不见你更啰嗦了。”

“抱歉，这大概是成为为人师的后遗症。”

Erik目前确实闲着无所事事，便同意他的话坐下了，并且毫不客气地将这儿当做自己的地盘，操控着酒瓶给自己满上半杯。

 

“那么，你近来可好？”Charles寒暄道。“我很好奇在基优岛你们是否也会庆祝节日？”

“当然，那里可是我亲手打造的变种人的天堂。他们在今晚举办了一场酒会。”Erik不放过任何一个夸奖组织的机会。“我们刚刚接受了一批从南方逃难的变种人兄弟姐妹，他们适应得很快。”

他那沾沾自喜的模样好似在等待Charles的夸奖和认同。

“好吧，Erik，我承认你的某些做法是可取的，但另外一部分嘛……”

“你想说什么？最好别让我猜到。”Erik的脸色瞬间变了。面对Charles，他的情绪全写在脸上，根本无需读心。

“……什么都没说。”Charles急忙打住，真是年纪越大越容易炸毛，“我可不希望在难得的假期开头和你争辩。”

“你现在肯定在暗想我是一个性情愈发古怪的老头。”

“天呐Erik，你才四十多！”不可置否，Erik对他的了解也很深刻。

 

Erik不做声，慢条斯理地给自己夹了两块冰块。

“对了，那是什么？”沉默片刻，他终于克制不住地指着窗外那不开心的雪人。他也认为那模样似曾相识。

“恐怕是哪个孩子的恶作剧。”Charles笑得没心没肺，这位置摆得正好。

“肯定是Pietro。”Erik虽时不时地嫌弃儿子，却是少数能摸透他性情的人。

“我觉得那很可爱。”比真人可爱多了。他在心里补充。

Erik轻哼一声没有接话。

 

为了消磨时间又不为变种人的话题引起争执，两人决定下几局棋。也许是很久没碰棋盘，Erik起初连输几场却越挫越勇。

这一战便拖到清晨——假期开端的第一缕阳光投射进屋内，罩在Charles的睫毛上，很是晃眼。他讶异地发觉已经是隔日上午了。

“时间过得可真快！”他惊呼，“我还得下楼送别学生们呢，Erik你请自便吧。”

“我也要去接孩子们了。”

“aww，看来你已经是位称职的父亲了。”Charles发出羡慕的感叹。

 

Charles操控着轮椅离开书桌，临走前不忘从桌上拿一根拐杖糖，往Erik那儿抛去。

“？”

“祝你圣诞快乐！”

 

Erik无言地盯着他离去的背影，然后垂眸凝视手中的糖。

“这也太寒酸了！”要知道他和Charles相识的第一年圣诞节，对方送了他一对Jacob&Co的黄钻袖扣。

他摇摇头，将拐杖糖塞进口袋，转身离开书房。

 

……

 

目送最后一名学生乘坐家长的车扬长而去后，Charles一时间难以适应空荡荡的大宅——毕竟昨天还到处都是活蹦乱跳的小鬼。

他难掩寂寞的神色，回到书房打算在那儿阅读一整天。

 

书房光线昏暗，他将窗帘拉到一旁，惊觉那个酷似Magneto的雪人旁还有一位同伴——它有个圆圆的脑袋，脖子下有两片剪裁成领口造型的装饰物，以及衣扣。它的眼睛则是用浅蓝色纽扣做成的，翘起的嘴角和不开心雪人形成了对比。

Charles张圆了嘴，眼眸中的吃惊一瞬即逝——第二个雪人难不成是他的翻版？

他仔细端详雪人，分别在它们的身子右侧发现了「X」和「M」的字样。并且它们由树枝做成的手是牵着的。

 

好吧，他不得不承认这能让他一天都有个好心情。

上帝保佑这场雪持续得更久一点！

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇里的用词比较OOC，毕竟是欢脱文想写的亲切点。节日快乐！
> 
> 文中大部分灵感源自于现实：雪中游泳、坡上滑雪、冰屋、不开心雪人等等都是学校那帮爱玩的同学搞出来的事qwq 那几天看得特别开心。但由于下雪导致考试延期使我怨念很大。 
> 
> 交换礼物我在初中玩过，抽到的是一盒蜡烛套装，是很有意思的游戏。


End file.
